Silver Star Dust
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Alternate Reality: Sarra meets up with her old Sargent, Daniel Jackson, and interesting things happen. I know I suck at summaries. Rated PG 13


Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1! I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own Sentinel, Pet Fly does. Sarra Torrens-Lee is my character. I do this out of love for the shows, I hope I do them justice. Rated PG 13 Violence, mild language, some suggestive scenes.

Silver Star Dust:

By Sarra Torrens

July 2010

Chyanne Mountain was rather quiet after several days of intense fighting off the Go'auld. Daniel Jackson had been attacked by the one they called Osiris. She had been trying to find a certain tablet with a certain name of a certain homeworld Stargate that had Merlin's weapon on it. He had been hoping for some time off, but sometimes in saving the world, it never happens.

He had at least twenty four hours before he had to put his life under scruitiny. He sighed as Jack told him, "Daniel, you've got company coming to the Mountain. An old friend of yours." He had sworn bloody murder. "Who?" He asked. Jack sighed. "An old friend, like I said Danny." He said softly. "When?" Daniel asked.

"Now, she'll be here soon." Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Alright, shall I meet her at the top, and bring her down?" He asked. Jack shook his head. "No, she'll come down, she has enough clearance." Daniel raised an eyebrow again. "Alright." He told his partner. He waited and then found out who was coming down. It was his old friend, his trainer in the army. "Ohh...crap!" He breathed as he realized who it was. He heard her footsteps down the hall as he organized his office which looked like the Katrina Hurricane went through.

He got it mostly organized to one set of papers on his desk, before her heels came to the edge of the open doorway. He stood, and turned, and as he did, he looked at her through the dimness of his office. "God blind as a bat someone could get in here. Danny? You in here dear?" She asked as he visably and audibly gulped. "Yes Ma'am." He came to the office and turned on the light. He looked at her and then really looked at her, pushing up his glasses as he was want to do, as an automatic nervous response. She chuckled. "It's me Daniel, one and true." "A little older, no wiser, not really, and a heck of a lot more um...pessimistic." He laughed. It was nervous, but he was glad to see her.

"Ma'am." She smiled. "Danny, nothing formal now lad, you can call me Sarra, kid." He chuckled. "You still call me kid, even after I turned what fourty?" She chuckled. "Hell, I'll call Jack a kid." "If he wouldn't out right kill me like I know he'd might." Daniel laughed. "Oh Sarra...it's been too long." She smiled and came over to him and hugged him tight.

"I am sorry that I didn't come sooner lad." She said with a sad smile on her face."What made you stay behind so long Ma'am?" He asked softly. She chuckled. "Curiouser and curiouser." She chuckled. He laughed. "Well, Danny, the reason I'd been away so long was I was dealing with my own paths, including dealing with living in Angel Grove. You heard about that before yes?" He nodded. "Yes Ma'am." She smiled. "Well, I worked for the Department there, and became a cop, their police force was really a bad joke Danny, but they were faced off with more 'weird' crimes, so I was on their 'Monster Squad.' I dealt with things like Cogs, ecetera. It was complicated, but I had quite a bit of shock, fun, scariness, war, death..." She closed her eyes at that last one.

"Ma'am..." She smiled. "Danny, its been good for me, because I have found friends that care, and that would go through fire for me, Danny." "Which I never needed before but it was always appreciated." She said with a smile. He touched her shoulder. "Ma'am..." She smiled. "Danny. I am much better than I was. Much. And with friends, I've healed mostly." He smiled. "I am glad." "You've looked better for it." She laughed. "I've done well, but then I've been stubborn and had a lot of help from friends." He smiled.

"Good. Good." She smiled at him. "You look better, Ma'am, better than I've seen you in a long long time." She smiled. "Thanks for that Danny." He offered her a seat, and she smiled. "Have you eaten anything today?" He thought about the last time he ate. "If it takes ya that long Danny then there's trouble." He chuckled. "Yes, Sarra, Ma'am." Sarra smiled; she grinned, as he came to her side, and extended an arm out, she stood and took it. "You've done well for yourself, Daniel, I am very very proud of you." "And you found for yourself that you have vindicated your own ideals." She said. He smiled.

"Thanks, Sarra, it means the world to me." She laughed and ruffled his hair, as he smiled. She sat down at the table when Daniel got two trays and set it down. "I ran into one of your old collegues from school, Danny." "A Blair Sandburg, you may remember him?" She asked. He gasped. "Yes." With enthusiasm.

She smiled. "It seems you and I have a connection, because he's been living with an old collegue of mine, Jim Ellison," He gasped. "The guy that was lost in Peru, the Black Panther...I heard of him." He registered. She chuckled. "Yes. I trained him years and years ago, dear, he's a good solid man. He apparently is the subject of Blair's thesis, that he denied, but I believed with real probablity, because of how Jim is, stubborn bear." Daniel chuckled.

"Sarra, how'd you find me?" She chuckled. "Just followed the number of telephone calls before I reached a certain Jack O'Neill, as I remember you telling me that you had found working with the Air Force, and I believed the Air Force was code for the StarGate Program." He laughed. "Smart, as you ever were Ma'am." She reached over and grasped his hand, giving it a squeeze and letting him go.

He smiled. She felt someone behind her, and she went into defensive mode. Teal'c was there, as she saw him, she nearly freaked. Teal'c gave her a long eyebrow stare like Spock would've if he was real and dodged her fists expertively. "Ma'am! Calm down! He's on our side." She heard through the den of her 'defensive mode.' "Sorry young un." She said to Daniel, and looked at Teal'c. "You scared the liver out of me, nearly lad. Don't do that again. I wouldn't recommend it." He nodded. "I wish you no harm to you and yours, Ma'am, and I didn't mean to scare you." She laughed. "Now that we got that out of the way..." She held out her good hand. "Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee, at your service." He smiled and grasped hers with his forearm. "Teal'c." She smiled. "Kind of like Cher, huh. Well met." She said.

Daniel chuckled. The rest of the soldiers calmed down and went back to eating after they saw Daniel chuckle and the three settled down. "So, you wish for some information, Teal'c to give or to recieve?" She asked, around a mouth full of fruit. Daniel chuckled. "Ma'am..." He whined. She chuckled. "It's alright, Danny." Teal'c smiled. "To let you both know there is a briefing in a few moments. Give it five, and you'll get there in time. Confrence room behind the Ja'bah'ai." He said. She raised an eyebrow at Daniel, who said, "Gate." As he pushed up his glasses to the bridge of his nose. She nodded. "Understood." "Thank you Teal'c." She said. She smiled, and then they were brought to the confrence room.

She smiled as she was directed to the confrence room and Daniel gave her a seat nearest to the action, so she could tell what was going on. She pushed up her own glasses onto a better position on her nose."Thanks Danny." She leaned back into the seat. She smiled as she calmed down, as General Hank Landry came in, with Jack, Colonel Carter and Teal'c. She smiled. "It's good to meet you all." She said. She introduced herself and Sam registered with shock. "AH!" She smiled. She also pulled out her Zeo crystal. "Silver Zeo Power!" The others balked at that as she turned into the Silver Zeo Ranger, and then transformed back. She smiled.

Sarra smiled, as she held her form, and then transformed back, and sighed as she leaned back into the chair. "Ma'am!" Daniel said with shock. She smiled. "Danny...I'm better than I was...I'm just...very very...tired. It happens with the transformation, and there being no link..." He cursed. She smiled. "It's alright, Danny." "Its affected me before I have been able to maintain." She said with a wane smile. He cursed. "Ma'am..." He pleaded with her. She smiled. "Danny..." "I've dealt with worse." She said with a grin that spoke of years of pain. He touched her shoulder, and then hissed as he felt the left shoulder. She nodded, her dark blue green eyes bright with tears. Sarra sighed as she twisted her ring with the shiny stone around in rememberance.

Sarra closed her eyes. "Ma'am?" He asked. She heard Daniel's voice in her ears. "That's a whole other story, dear." "One that is painful for me to remember." "And speak of. And it may expose my friends to danger if you know." He nodded. "Understood Ma'am." "You must know, though with all the secrets we hold, we will never reveal yours." She nodded. "Understood." She said, then sighed.

Sarra smiled. "It begins not with me however. It begins, in ninteen ninety-three..." She started. She took over three hours, and showed the team her arm. She closed her eyes as she heard the shocked noises from the team. She smiled. "It's better now, I cope well even under pressure these days." She said with a carefree grin. "Ma'am..." Daniel whined. She laughed. "Danny...Its alright, soldier." She said. He smiled. She smiled back and closed her eyes, but kept them partially opened just to see Jack's response to which she chuckled. Sarra got her head around her headache that she was currently sporting. Daniel looked at her. "Ma'am?" "Sarra?" She looked over. "Don't worry...Danny...just dealing with the...pain." She got up and moaned as the pain went through her brain again.

"Oh god." She said. She bent forward and felt ill. Sarra passed out into Jack's arms. As she smiled she passed out. "Sorry,Danny." He smiled. "Ma'am." he said, as he came to her. She smiled. Waking, hours later, she moaned as quietly as she could to the pain, as she felt it she sighed. Sarra smiled. She smiled as she closed her eyes and then sighed as she held her head. "Ma'am?" He asked. Teal'c looked at her. "SarraTorrens-Lee?" She heard Teal'c ask. She smiled. She held her head. "Alright, dear one, just sore...tired, I think. Its been a long couple of years..." He hissed in pain for her. She smiled. "It's alright...I've had worse..." She mentioned and he cursed again. "SarraTorrens-Lee?" Teal'c asked. She grinned. "Soldier, I am alright Big Daddy..." Even though she winced at the Lee. Jack and Sam chuckled as Daniel blushed. Daniel wailed, "Ma'am...!" again. She grinned. Sarra laughed. "It's alright, so'dier." She said as he rolled his eyes.

"Teal'c could you...could you just use the Torrens?" He looked at her. She fingered the necklace that held the bunch of rings at the base of her necklace. "It's still very hard to use the Lee...from when I lost Jason..." She spoke so quietly that Jack had to strain his hearing. Teal'c nodded. "As you wish, SarraTorrens." She smiled with a bigger grin. "Thank you, Teal'c." She said softly. Daniel touched her hand, and she grinned. "It's okay, Danny boy." She said softly as she looked at him. She took off her glasses and rubbed the arc of her nose and between her eyes as she was sore and tired.

"Sarra? Ma'am?" Daniel asked. She smiled. "Tired, like I said So'dier. Its been aweful, and I've just haven't been able to focus..." "That's all So'dier." He rubbed her back, and she relaxed a few moments, then tensed as she felt something. "Damn. Danny...I need my communicator...Jacket pocket, left." He reached in for it and found it for her. She grabbed at it, and pressed the lower left button. "This is Silver Zeo, calling Black Dino. Come in Black Dino." She waited. "This is Black Dino. How can I help you Lady Silver?" She rolled her eyes. "TOMMY..." He chuckled. "How can I help you?" He asked again. She rolled her eyes. "I'm in Cheyanne Mountain, Um...can't tell you the program the lines aren't all that secure." "We've got a problem. Trouble...not Mondo, but past. And I mean PAST before my time as a Ranger dearheart." He muttered curses. "Lord Zedd?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, sorry Tommy." He cursed again. "That _man_ never has enough and always wants more." He groused. Sarra agreed wholeheartedly. She smiled, as she did she could hear Tommy sigh. "Sarra...you..." She smiled. "Here we go..." She smiled. "You'll need to come here, I guess Oliver. One question though, do we HAVE to use your old friend Kim?" She asked with tension in her voice. Tommy sighed. "I don't think so, Sarra...We could call Kat?" She sighed. "Might as well call Kim, She wouldn't forgive us if we didn't." He sighed."Alright, Silver..." She smiled. "It'll be fun when I tell her that I'll have to create those old Powers from Scratch. What about Billy? And we call Aisha, since Trini's gone? Sorry O." He winced. "Good choices Sarra." "I'll get in touch." She smiled a grin that was sad. "Alright." She said with a smile. Daniel gave her a squeeze of her hand.

"Thanks Oliver." She said. Sarra smiled sadly. "Welcome Silver, We're going to make it dear we have to." She smiled. "I know." "Stay safe and sane, O...Please?" He chuckled. "Only if you do the same Dear. We need you." She smiled. "_Your_ the center." "Always have been always will be." She then shut off her communicator, and closed her eyes, and sighed. She smiled and got her game on as it were. She went to the room she had been using in the interm and went to her closet that she used as her weapons depot, as it were. She got her staff, her swords, her Magick guns, bullets, knives and her special gifts from one of her old friends, a couple of staffs with a 'grabber' as she called it. 'Thanks Bruce...' She thought.

As they waited, Daniel called another old friend of his. "Blair Sandburg." Daniel smiled. "It's Daniel Blair." He smiled. "Daniel! How are you?" He asked. He smiled. "Good. You?" Daniel smiled. "Alright. You know for someone who is a brilliant scientist, it takes a while to get around to the people who care about him..." Blair winced. "Ouch. Your no better in that department Old Friend." He smiled back. "You're calling why?" He asked. There was a pause and then Daniel launched into why he was calling. "Crap! She's not serious?" "Damn damn damn..." "Oh God! Jim's going to go postal." "Hang on we'll come, your in Colorado?" He asked. Daniel smiled. "Colorado Springs." "We're sooner than there." He smiled. "Thanks Blair." He replied.

Time passed and the Sentinel Duo made it just before she preformed the spell, which according to her would be at midnight. "Strongest hour." She said with a smile. She saw Jim, and Blair as they came in. She blanked when she saw him. "Jim! Jimmy Ellison! What are you doing here Detective?" She exclaimed. He smiled. "A friend called me in." She looked at Daniel. "Danny..." She wailed. He smiled. "Your fault for mentioning him. So I called him figured he could help." Sarra shook her head. "It's good to see him, you, Jimmy, but you've got your own wars to fight, so no." He cursed and they were sent on.

Sarra looked at the others. "It's better this way." The others were called into service, and they were directed down to Cheyanne Mountain. Sarra greeted Tommy and his band of merry Rangers, even though there was someone who was not at all happy to see her. "Miss Harte." Sarra said with a small smile. "Good to see you again." Kim nodded once. "Lets get on with it." Sarra nodded. "You all know why we've been called here." She looked at the small teen team. Kim, Tommy, Adam, not Billy, Zack was there, Kat not Trini, and Rocky, in place of Jason. They nodded as they all had faced off a version of Lord Zedd before. "I will recreate the powers, hopefully they will take, but you must believe, not only in yourselves, but in me as well, or this will never work." She said, as she looked at Kim who nodded.

"Alright." Was the answer. Sarra relaxed and used her powers, and then created the power coins. Sarra sagged to the floor. "Sarra!" Rocky came to her side. She smiled. "I am fine, young Tyrannosaurus. Use your powers and use them wisely..." She said as she passed out. Zack came to her side, and smiled. "Rest." She nodded. "I will, soldiers. Do well." "Your friends the Zords will come when you call them..." "I have remade them too." She paused "Tommy...you are still the White Tiger, and the leader, go forth, kick his butt." Aisha chuckled at that. "Alright Silver." "Rest." He said, and handed her to Jack who took her in his arms and watched the team transformed.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Power!" "Sabertooth Tiger Yellow Griffon Thunder Power!" "Mastadon Black Lion Thunder Power!" "Pterydactal Pink Firebird Thunder Power!" "Triceritops Blue Unicorn Thunder Power!" "White Tiger Thunder Power!" They all transformed and left a brilliant light in their wake and the others were astonished. Sarra smiled weakly, and sadly. "Go forth..." She said. "Right. Look after her." She heard Tommy say to Jack. He nodded. Sarra collapsed and they got her to the Infermary. Janet looked after her just fine but Janet told them that they had to figure out how to help her or they'd lose her. She collapsed, that hour and woke nine hours later. The Rangers were still at it. Even after nine hours.

"Cr...ap." She said as she dragged out that word, Daniel looked worried. "Sarra..." She smiled. "I'm a lot better than I was younglin'." She stared out at the mess that was out there. She cursed as she felt the Rangers going through hell. 'I wish...' She thought. She slammed her metal fist into the concrete wall behind her. "Nine hours?" She checked with Daniel. "Yes Ma'am." She sighed. "Crap." She muttered. She was tired. But she knew her friends needed help.

"Time to go to work." She said with a grouse. "Ma'am?" He asked. She smiled. "No worries, Danny." "Here we go." She smiled and transformed. He was blinded for a fraction of a milisecond. Sarra smiled as she transformed into a Silver Ranger version of a Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. "Daamn." Daniel drawled out. Sarra smiled. "Shut yer mouth Danny." "Time to go to work." She teleported. He whistled. He went to the computers that were dealing with security. He didn't want to miss a minute of it.

Sarra watched the scene play about her like she was missing her favorite SC-FI show. She probably was, come to think of it, Daniel thought with a wry grin. "She's pissed. No doubt about that." Daniel looked at her, as he said that and the others winced.

Sarra grinned, and then said, "SILVER STAR EXPLOSIONS!" She used her star power like grenades, and distrupted all the putties. All so that the Rangers could make short work of them. She sighed, he could see. She stood and then walked over to the others. "Is everyone clear?" She shouted. She heard affermations of all and she walked over to the white form that was moaning from various blasts that Zedd had dealt to him. "Silver? That you?" He said as he looked up at her, seeing double of her. She smiled, as she bent to her knees. "Yeah O, sorry I couldn't get here sooner. I'll take care of him for you...that's a promise old friend." She helped him to stand and then flashed once, til the others were in the SGC.

"SARRA!" Tommy and Daniel shouted. She smiled and gave the cameras a wave. "It'll be alright loves, no worries." She said to Tommy who whimpered as he told Daniel. "Crap." He swore. "She's gonna pull a freaky whammy." He said. Tommy nodded. The other Rangers turned pale. "Ohhh...crap." Kat said and the others sighed. Sarra smiled at Zedd. "Well. Here we are." She said. He hissed. "Too bad I didn't get more time with the White Ranger it would make facing you a lot more satisfying." Sarra smiled. "Too bad. I won't let you touch him **ever again **MONSTER." She said, growling.

Tommy sighed. "Sarra..." She smiled evilly. "So, you ready to face the singer of Death?" She asked him. He chuckled. "Are you?" She smiled. "Your no scarier than some of the things I've faced." She chuffed to make him mad. He glowed red. That was a good sign that he was listening. She smiled; "Alright Zedd. You and me...Lord." He growled. She brought out her swords, and gleemed. "Lets go." She said.

She used her both of her swords and struck his staff into half. Then, he used the pointed cut off section and stabbed her with it, as her two swords made contact with his head. "SARRA!" Both men shouted, as light entered the area. "Tommy, I'm going down there, I need a hand to get down there..." He babbled. Tommy looked at Daniel. "Alright." Jack smiled grimly. "Not without me your not." Daniel nodded. "She needs us." Tommy nodded and teleported the three of them down. Sarra and Zedd were laying side by side, and Tommy sidekicked Zedd's body away.

"Sarra..." Tommy whispered as he saw his best friend's love hurting. She smiled. "...Shadow...sorry..." He smiled. "I got justice for you though...Shadow." He got to her hand, and held it, her bad one. She grimaced. "O..." "Forgive me?" He smiled. "Already forgiven, sweetheart." She smiled, and closed her eyes for half a fraction of a millisecond. She turned her head to Daniel, who held her other, good hand. "Danny..." She smiled as she whispered that. "Sarra...I need to get you to Dr. Fraiser...maybe the team can help you..." She shook her head, it was lopsided. "Sorry...Danny..." "Not this time..." She whispered.

She looked over at Jack. "Colonel...will you look after him?" He nodded. "Tommy..." He held her in his arms. "Dear one..." "There it is..I can see it...so much darkness...no light...I thought I would see...a brilliant light...looks like...I am never forgiven...I never did deserve to see him again..." "Take care O...h Shadow...the darkness...soft..." "Peaceful...at least." He held her, his brown caramel eyes tearing. "Sarra...you..." She smiled, and touched his face. "I...Love you...darlin'." He smiled. Sarra smiled, wearily. Kim teleported down. She felt her come towards her. "Let her..." She said. Kim came to her side. "Sorry...Firebird...you didn't get your wish, to finish me off..." She chuckled then coughed.

"I've given up my vendetta against you." She smiled. "Thank you...Firebird..." "I've forgiven you the first day I saw you, mad at me..." Kim chuckled. "You fought well. Rest..." She nodded. Sarra was transferred to Daniel's arms, and teleported back. Sarra smiled as she saw her new friends, including Teal'c. "Sorry guys..." General Hammond looked at her. She smiled. "Sir...take care of 'em for me...I won't be able to patch wounded souls..." He nodded.

Sarra smiled. "Thank you." Teal'c came to her. "Sarra..." Sarra smiled. "Sorry...T..." "Do not blame yourselves for any of this. This wasn't your jurisdiction, and ya'll couldnt've known..." She started to cough again and blood came out. "You healed a part of me that I couldn't touch...or let anyone else touch for a long long time." "Thank you..." She said, as she closed her eyes. "SARRA!" Daniel cried. She smiled. Sarra's heart slowed down. Tommy looked at Dr. Fraiser. "Can you still save her?" Dr. Fraiser bit her lower lip. "I might be able to do something..." Daniel smiled. "Hurry Janet..." He helped her to the infermary bed and got herself organized to help Sarra. She was on the verge of death. She could see a faint light.

Then she was brought back. Her heart was started again, and she was smiling, "Hey guys." She said with a smile. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes, as her eyes were heavy. "I just need to rest...yes...Danny, Tommy,...you can stay." She said with a smile. Daniel grinned and smiled as the others left. Jack looked at her. "Colonel?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am glad you stuck around Sarra." She smiled. "Thanks...Colonel." He smiled. "Call me Jack." Her eyes went wide. "Jack." She said with a smile. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. He left. She looked at the two men that were at her side. "I could see the light..." "At the last moment...I could see it..." She said. Daniel smiled. "I'm glad you didn't go." He said. She chuckled. "Danny..." She smiled as he did. He kissed her forhead. "I'll leave you two be for a little while. Janet only said a few minutes." Sarra nodded.

"Thanks...Rock man." He chuckled as he left. Tommy looked at her. "Sarra..." She smiled. "Shhh...You did what you needed to do, Shadow. Don't stress out." He smiled. "Thank you Sarra...I..." She smiled. "I'm not done." He smiled as he looked at her. Sarra grinned as she held her friend's hand. "You've done more for me than I could ever imagine, dear. But you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm fine." "Well, except for present circumstances..." She said with a smile.

"Jason...Jason would've taken what you've done for me and smiled...dear..." "You've been...like a brother to me through all of this...I greatly appreciate your friendship...I need friends..." "Even if I have to hold them at arms length, dear...just to keep them safe." He smiled. He smiled. "You need not to worry." She smiled. "I always do..." He sighed. "Silver..." He got up. "I should let you rest." She smiled. "Take care O." She said. He smiled.

"You too, don't forget to keep in touch." Sarra smiled. "You too Red Shadow or should it be...White Star?" She said as he chuckled. She smiled back as he did. He kissed her twice her forhead and lips, and then walked away at her astonished face. Sarra smiled as she did, she fell asleep. She felt better.

Sarra left after a time, even though she got to meet the Knoxx, and the Asguard with Jack, somehow, she got dragged to the world that the Asguard were dealing with the replicators, and Jack's gain of Ancient knowledge. It was trippy. But then she had another call out to a different city. Gotham.

The End.


End file.
